


Between Angels & Demons

by gypsiesandjaywalkers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsiesandjaywalkers/pseuds/gypsiesandjaywalkers
Summary: Gianna Lucas inadvertently captures Norman's attention at a convention. As these two find their way around each other, Gianna realizes just how difficult it can be to date someone in the spot-light. Will their romance survive or is it doomed before it truly begins?





	1. Chapter 1

_ _

 

_ Prologue _

Gianna Lucas  stood on the balcony of the classy New York apartment, a cigarette in one hand, a glass of red wine in the other. To the casual observer, she would appear almost dispassionate about her surroundings. That was not the case however, inside she was still trying to figure out how she ended up there. With him. How crazy her life had become in just a year. 

"Is it snowing yet babe?" the low voice that called to her from inside the apartment brought a smile to her face. "Just started" she called back taking another drag from her cigarette. "I wonder if it will be the doozy they are predicting..."

"With any luck" the voice was definitely closer now. Gianna turned her head slightly to the left, and she saw him. His muscular body currently sheathed in a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt as he joined her on the balcony bringing a cigarette to his own lips. She knew the color of his eyes was a near match to the color of his shirt. 

"Awww, do you want to get snowed in with me?" she teased, turning to face him fully. Even after a year she was still disbelief that someone like him would want her. 

"Abso-fucking-lutely" he said, shaking his head just enough to get his hair out of his eyes, well as much as he could anyway considering. 

Gianna chuckled, "You do realize that if the power goes out, you're going to have to entertain me right?" she joked, "I hope you have plenty of candles and board games on hand..." 

"Oh Gia" was it just her or did his voice just drop an octave? "I am sure I can find plenty of ways to entertain you without resorting to board games..." 

She smirked, "Oh Norman, of that I have no doubt...." she turned away from him once more, taking another drag on her cigarette as she thought back to the way they had met.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't supposed to happen this way. I wasn't that girl. But somehow, I knew he was going to be the person who saved me. And I knew, no matter what I would never walk away. 

Chapter One

"I'm going outside for a smoke"

"Gianna"

She turned at the censure in her friend's voice. She knew smoking was one of the worst habits anyone could have, but that didn't stop her from indulging when she wanted. And after all, it was all Michelle's fault that she was here volunteering at a convention when she should be using her vacation to cover said convention as a spotlight for her job. 

"It's one smoke Michelle. It's not the end of the world" she replied, before she quickly moved between the crowd of people, disappearing from sight. 

Of all the things she could have used her vacation for, and yes covering the convention was one of them, never did she ever imagine herself volunteering to "work" one. She was a freelance writer for Pete's sake. She went to events, she wrote about them, she got paid. It was easy work. But Nashville? The Opryland Hotel? That was supposed to be for pleasure. She had planned on spending a relaxing week at said hotel, popping into a panel here and there, or making a quick circuit of the convention floor (it was amazing what perks press credentials got you) and then submitting a quick summary of things. What she had definitely NOT planned upon was being suckered into volunteering her time to help with almost every aspect of the convention. It was too much. But when her best friend of over a decade asked her to help, she couldn't very well say no. 

Quickly finding her way outside, she pulled a cigarette from the pack in her pocket, flicking her lighter and taking a much needed drag. Leaning against the wall, she allowed her head to fall back, and her eyes to close. This was too much. She would probably come out with more than one story about the experience, which would definitely be good for her bank account, but at what cost to her sanity? Seriously. Some of these fan-girls were too much. Too extreme. 

"Hey, can I get a light?" 

The voice jolted her from her thoughts, and she reached into her pocket automatically, pulling her lighter from its confines and holding it out, only to jolt when the static shock shot between her fingers and the person asking for the light. 

"I am so sorry" 

"No worries. It happens" 

Gia laughed, "Yeah, especially when..." she trailed off as she realized just who she had just touched. 

"Shit.. you're that guy aren't you? The one from that zombie show?" 

Norman laughed. "The Walking Dead? Yeah. Guess you don't watch much T.V do you?"

"No..not really" she admitted with a laugh, "My friend however is a big fan... can I uh..." she blushed, "Can I get your autograph.. for her?" 

"Sure...I have a pen" he said pulling a sharpie from his pocket, "Do you have something I can sign?"

Now it was her turn to pat herself down. "Dammit.. not really ... but uh... I have this" she finished lamely, brandishing her volunteer pass. "Would that work?"

"Sure". With a bright smile, he quickly leaned over scrawling his autograph over the laminated pass. 

"Thanks"

"So...uh..." he rubbed the back of his neck. "Having fun?"

Gia laughed, "No not really. I'm just doing this for my friend.. for Michelle. Technically I am on vacation" she said with a laugh. 

"On vacation here?" he asked with a look that clearly said he didn't believe her.

"And why not?" she challenged "I love this hotel. It’s gorgeous and I would live my entire life here if I could". 

Norman suddenly held his hands up in front of him, "Sorry, it’s just..."

"It's just what?"

He smiled suddenly, catching her off-guard, "I've never found someone who loved this hotel as much as I do"

Gia rolled her eyes. "Sure. Ok. Whatever you say" she crushed her cigarette butt out under her heel before she tossed a peace sign at him. "Later..."

When he first saw her standing there, he had been interested. She was certainly beautiful, but she also possessed a fire in her that wasn't often seen. And she also hadn't thrown herself at him, or even asked him for a selfie. A refreshing change to be sure.   
But when she turned and he caught a glimpse of what appeared to be angel wing tattoos on her back? Then... then he was intrigued. Who was she? Would he ever see her again?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Norman ran his hand through his hair, messing his dark locks up even more than they already were. Finally his long day was almost at an end. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the dark angel he had met outside that afternoon. And stupidly, he couldn’t stop himself from looking for her, from hoping she would be one of the faces to approach him at his table, or for a photo op. “Man what has gotten into you?” he muttered. He was surrounded by beautiful woman constantly. Most of whom would happily follow him anywhere if he so much as crooked a finger in their direction. So what was it about this girl that had gotten under his skin? 

Seeing the last person in what had been a longer than normal line approach his table, a pretty woman with platinum blonde hair and a nervous smile, he grinned at her. “Hi. I’m Norman” he said pleasantly, extending his hand for her to take. “I’m Michelle” she said, wrapping her small hand in his.

“Well Michelle my dear, what can I do for you?” he asked pleasantly. He didn’t consider meeting with his fans part of his job, even if it was occasionally exhausting. He considered it giving back back to the people who had made him famous in the first place. “Well…” Michelle smiled, “I was wondering if maybe I could take a selfie with you? I mean.. I’m a huge fan” she blushed again, “And I had thought to ask for your autograph, but my best friend managed to get one for me, which thank you for that by the way and oh my God I am rambling I am so sorry!” Michelle shook her head, laughing at herself. 

“Your friend got my autograph for you?” he repeated, “When?” Inwardly he cursed himself, all the people he had met today, all the autographs he had signed what were the chances? 

“Um..outside” Michelle said looking confused. “You went out for a cigarette break when she was out there?” 

Norman’s eyes widened at her words. “Your friend, does she have a tattoo?”

Michelle looked confused, but she nodded. “Yeah, angel wings across her shoulders why?” 

“No reason” came the quick reply. “I was just wondering as I didn’t catch her name when we were outside, and I rather liked talking to her.”

Michelle smiled. “Gianna” she said softly. “Her name is Gianna”.


	3. Chapter 3

 

It had been a long day, and Gia was more than glad to be done with it. The noise of a thousand fan-girls had given her a headache, and all she wanted now was a stiff drink, and the comfort of a warm bath. Both of which she was on her way to getting. Opening the doors to the balcony of her room, she stepped just far enough out to lean against the door frame, taking in the sight of the gorgeous indoor waterfall that she could see from her room. She smiled when she saw her friend below, obviously having just come from her meet and greet with Norman. Her friend was practically bouncing as she walked next to someone. 'Another volunteer' she thought absently, moving forward to cross her arms, resting them on the balcony ledge. It was then that Michelle and her companion stopped. Gia's heart thudded uncomfortably in her chest. Even with dark sunglasses on, a change of clothes, and a hat pulled down low, she knew the man with her friend. 

 

Norman fucking Reedus. Of course. 

 

Gia huffed out a breath. Michelle was a lot of things, but she never pegged her friend for the naive sort. And yet, there she was going God knows where with a man that certainly just had one thing on his mind. Well, she wasn't about to stand back and allow that. Michelle deserved better than a one night stand. Regardless of the other participant and how undeniably sexy he may be. Quickly, she yanked her cell phone out of her pocket. Finding her friend's number and calling her. 

 

"Hello?"

 

"What in God's name do you think you are doing Michelle Anne?!"

 

"Jesus Gianna" yup her friend sounded annoyed. Good. "What are you the all seeing eye? I'm going out for a couple of drinks. It's been a long day". 

 

"With Norman Reedus?" 

 

"So what if I am? What does it matter?" 

 

Gianna let out an exasperated huff. "First of all, when your drunk ass ends up splashed all over social media tomorrow, I don't want to hear about it. Secondly. You're too good for this Michelle. You deserve more than to be another notch in his belt". 

 

"Yes Mother"

 

"Michelle I'm serious!"

 

"Then come with us"

 

The simple sentence brought her up short. Go with them? Well that would certainly solve the problem of keeping Michelle out of trouble. But did she want to see Norman again? She hadn't exactly given him the warmest of receptions when they first met. And after he was nice enough to sign her pass for Michelle. Resigned to apologizing and being on her best behavior, Gia let out a soft breath.

 

"Where?"

 

"Fuse"

 

"Ok. I'll be there in 30"

 

Before she could change her mind, Gia ended the call, moving directly into the bathroom, tossing her phone on the bed as she went by. Ten minutes later, she was showered, shaved and carefully applying her makeup in the bathroom’s mirror. It wasn’t that she had any desire to impress the man, but if she was going out, she was doing it in style. Another five minutes later, she was looking at her completed outfit in the full length mirror attached to the inside of the closet door. Smoky eye, casually tousled black hair, her favorite black corset and form fitting pair of black leather pants completed the look. Pausing long enough to slip on a pair of sky high heels, Gia was grabbing her small purse and striding purposefully out the door. 

 

It was easy finding them when she walked in. Not only did Michelle’s platinum blonde hair stick out, but the sheer amount of people that had flocked to Norman was a dead giveaway. Enough people to make her thankful for her carefully considered outfit choices. If she was going to end up trending on twitter tomorrow, she damn sure wanted to look good doing it. Moving gracefully to where her friend sat, she became aware the moment Norman himself had spotted her. She turned her head just enough to lock eyes with him, a small smile appearing on her face, before she looked away. Sliding up to the bar next to Michelle, she quickly ordered a Jack and Coke before she let out a shaky breath. “Your friend sure is popular” she murmured causing Michelle to laugh. 

 

“He’s nice” she said, sipping something decidedly pink and fruity smelling from her glass. “But we’re not friends. I mean, I would like to be, but….”

 

“But for now you just want to bang him like a screen door in a hurricane?” 

 

Michelle laughed as Gia had intended for her to do, but there was something almost forced about it. 

 

“I must confess” Michelle said softly, leaning so that her head rested against Gia’s. “That while  yes, banging like a screen door in a hurricane will forever be my number one fantasy, he didn’t come here to see me. It was you Gianna.”

 

“Me?”

 

“Yes, apparently you made quite the impression on him today”

 

Gia snorted, “I highly doubt that Michelle. I spent all of five minutes in the man’s company, didn’t proclaim my undying love for him - in fact I wasn’t even very nice to him” she admitted. 

 

“It was your wings” Michelle said softly, causing a look of confusion to pass over Gia’s features. 

 

“What on Earth does my tattoo have to do with anything?” 

 

Michelle laughed. “You’ll have to ask him that yourself. All I know is when I went for my meet and greet, I thanked him for the autograph. And when I showed it to him and explained my friend had gotten it for me, he became very interested. He mentioned meeting you, and wondered about you” her friend gave her an admonishing look. “Honestly, you meet a famous actor and you can’t even be bothered to tell him your name?” she waved her hand before Gia could explain, “I don’t really want to know. At any rate, he suggested getting the both of us together when you called and” she shrugged. 

 

“And here we are” Gia said, shaking her head and letting out a soft laugh before she looked over at Norman surrounded by a crowd of people. ‘Poor guy’ she mused. ‘Puts in a full day with his fans, and can’t even catch a break after’. 

 

“A lot of good it’s doing us” Michelle said, almost with a pout as she followed Gia’s line of sight. “Even though you look sexy as hell”

 

“So let’s be here for us, not for any other reason” Gia said with a shrug just as the deejay announced the start of karaoke.  “See? Perfect! Let’s get drunk, sing some cheesy eighties songs and forget everything else!” 

 

Michelle laughed, “You go and sing first” she said finishing her drink and signalling for another. “I need a little more liquid encouragement”. 

 

Gia wasted no time making her way to the deejay and selecting her first song. No, it wasn’t a cheesy eighties song, but rather a newer one that she not only knew well, but knew she sounded  just as good, if not better, than the original artist. She took her place on the stage, smirking just a bit as she realized she had a perfect line of sight to where Norman stood, still snapping photos, signing autographs and giving out hugs, even if he did look a bit more tired than he had earlier in the day. Then the music began, and she lost herself to it. Hips swaying slightly, she took a deep breath and began belting out the words; 

 

“Don’t want your money….. That shit’s ugly. Just want your sex… want your sex…. Take a bite of my bad girl meat….” 

 

The grin that appeared on her face when his eyes shot to hers, was nothing short of feral. ‘Oh yeah’ she thought, ‘I’ve got your attention now don’t I?” 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

It was the movement on the small stage that first drew his attention. He didn’t immediately recognize the song, but then he heard her voice. And he couldn’t stop his eyes snapping to hers anymore than he could stop the sudden tightening of his groin as she began to sing. ‘Minx’ he thought as he watched her sing, the people surrounding him disappearing from thought. Gianna was the type of woman who knew the affect she had on people, and knew how to play that to her advantage. He tried to focus on the people, the fans, still clamoring for a photo, or an autograph, offering a smile in their direction, but he was lost in the sight of her. As she finished the song to a round of applause, and even some calls for her to sing something else, Norman excused himself from the people surrounding him and made his way to her. 

“That was incredible” he said as he reached her, noticing the pretty way she blushed. 

“Thank you” 

“I didn’t know you could sing”

“There are a lot of things you don’t know about me Mr.Reedus” she replied softly. 

“Norman. Please. Call me Norman”. 

“Alright Norman” she said bestowing another of her heart-stopping smiles on him. “I’m Gianna. Gia to my friends”. 

“Well then Gia, can I buy you a drink?” 

Gianna laughed, “I’m not done with my first, but you can buy my second” her eyes flicked over to the people still waiting for his attentions. “If your fan club will allow it that is” she teased. 

“Come here girl” Norman said, putting his arm around her and pulling her to his side. “Let’s not give them a reason to read too much into this” he whispered, pulling out his phone and turning the camera around to face them. 

Gianna slid her arm around him, leaning against his chest and smiling as he took the selfie. “You should send that to me” she joked. “I look hot”. 

“Give me your number” 

“Maybe later. Now go have fun with your fans, I’ll be back for that drink”. Gianna patted his cheek before she turned and made her way back to where Michelle waited for her leaving him standing there and watching her walk away. 

“Wow”

Gianna slid back onto her barstool, picking up her drink and taking a long swallow before she turned to face her friend. 

“Wow what?” 

“You two. God Gia, he couldn’t take his eyes off of you!” 

“He liked my singing” Gia said with a shrug, “Nothing more, nothing less”. 

“Oh bullshit”

“Ok so he also offered to buy my a drink”. 

This revelation caused Michelle to nearly choke on her drink. “And?!?”

Gianna shrugged, taking another sip of her drink. “I told him he could when I was done with this one” 

A few minutes passed, Gianna lost in thought about Norman and what possible interest he could have in her. She watched the man across the bar, the crowd around him thankfully beginning to thin out. She saw him doing something on his phone, but she didn’t really care. That was until Michelle made a noise next to her and started bouncing in her seat. 

“What on Earth has gotten into you?” 

“Look. Just look” Michelle replied practically shoving her phone in Gianna’s face. There was a flash of recognition that Michelle was logged into Instagram, before the image dominated everything else. It was the picture she had so recently taken, captioned with ‘Met the most talented singer in Nashville tonight’ 

“Did he? Is that?” 

Michelle nodded. “He did and it is… just look at how many likes and comments is already has!” 

Gianna picked up her glass, draining the contents in one swallow before she looked at her friend. “I think I’m going to go collect on that drink now”.


	5. Chapter 5

Gianna rolled over, stretching and yawning as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. Suddenly she bolted upright in bed. This was not her bed. This was not her room. Just what the hell had she done? Vaguely she remembered going back to Norman’s hotel room with him to escape the fans and just have some time to talk between them. She remembered drinking red wine with him in the kitchen area as they spent hours getting to know each other. She definitely remembered the feel of his lips on hers when she finally said fuck it and kissed him. But she one hundred percent did not remember sleeping with him. Or of seeing the inside of his bedroom for that matter. Slowly, she took stock of her clothing. She was wearing her panties and a t-shirt that by the size and smell of it, belonged to him. 

“What have I done?” she whispered to herself, dragging her hands through her hair. Faced with little other choice, Giana flung the covers back and slipped from the bed, following her nose to where the smell of breakfast beckoned her. 

She found him sitting at the table, a mug of coffee at his elbow as he worked on his iPad, two covered dishes sitting on the table. 

“Morning” he said without looking at her. 

“Uh morning…” 

“Did you sleep well?” 

“Yes, thank you. Uh.. did we… uh…?” unsure how to finish she studied her toes instead. 

“No”

She heard the sound of the chair scraping tile as he stood up, just as she heard the sounds of him moving closer to her. She didn’t lift her head until she felt his fingers on her chin, gently tilting her head up so she would look at him. 

“There were…. People outside” he said after a moment. “We decided it would be best if you stayed here.. In the guestroom” he quickly amended. “I gave you a shirt to sleep in” he couldn’t stop his eyes wandering over her form. “That’s all”.

Gianna let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. “Good…. I” her eyes flashed to his. “I’m not that girl. I don’t typically drink that much, and I don’t make a habit of going back the hotel room of a man I barely know” she said, not really understanding why she felt the need to defend herself. 

“I know you’re not” he said softly, standing and drawing her in for a hug. “But I like you Gianna. I’m glad we had last night, and I would very much enjoy getting to know you even better…” 

Gianna swallowed. Could she do this? Could she get closer to someone like him? There were a million reasons why this was a bad idea. She should play it cool. She should walk away right now. She should definitely answer her cell that was currently ringing. Yanking it from where she had apparently left it charging the night before, she let out a sigh of relief when she saw Michelle’s name. 

“Hey”

“Don’t you hey me. Where are you?” 

Gianna flicked a glance at the clock and realizing she was late for the team meeting that took place before each convention day, she decided to lie. 

“I’m in my room” 

“Good. Open the door. I’ve only been knocking for the last ten minutes” 

“Wait.. what?”

“Open your door Gianna. I need to talk to you. Like now.” 

Gianna sighed loudly. “I lied Michelle. I’m not in my room” 

“ARE YOU WITH HIM?”

“What?” Gianna tried to her best to sound offended. “NO”

She heard the intake of breath on the other end, followed by the sound of Michelle cursing. Something her friend never did. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked, almost afraid of the answer. 

“Look at Instagram. Or Tumblr. Or Twitter. Fucking hell search his name on Facebook. You are ALL OVER social media Gia. They have photos. Of you and him…. Going into his hotel room and not coming out”. 

Gianna thanked her, hitting the end call button before she took Michelle’s advice. She quickly typed his name into the google search engine was immediately rewarded with the headline, “Convention floozy spends night with Norman Reedus”. A quick Tubmlr search of his name showed countless photos of the two of them talking at the bar last night, and even more of him holding the door to his hotel room open for her. 

“Shit” Gianna said aloud as the phone slipped from her numb fingers and hit the floor. 

“What’s wrong?” Norman was instantly at her side. 

“They know I was here” she said softly. “We are all over social media”.

"I know" he responded sadly. "I'm sorry"

Gianna looked up at him, her eyes searching his. “What the hell do we do now Norman?” 

He was quiet for several moments, his eyes locked on hers although he had to fight the urge to touch her. To offer her whatever comfort he could. He should never have brought her here. He knew the risks, but he hadn’t been able to resist. He had wanted to know her. The real her. Not that mask she put in place whenever she felt the need. 

“We go on as if nothing has changed” he said, wincing at how his words must have sounded to her. “I mean…” he raked his hand through his hair. “I’m not good at his type of thing. That is why I don’t do this type of thing!” 

Gianna laughed softly, “You don’t bring girls back to your hotel room?” she teased gently. 

“I don’t do relationships. Ever. People can be cruel, especially when hiding behind the anonymity of a computer”.

“I would hardly call this” she gestured between the two of them, “A relationship. An error of judgement maybe….” 

“Regardless.. I uh…” now Norman looked uncomfortable. “I’ve arranged for you to be my helper today. You’ll be with me… doing whatever I need done. An assistant if you will. I thought it was best considering…”

Gianna’s eyes narrowed. “You assumed that because I’ve been splashed across the internet because of you that I would want to spend the day with you? Won’t that just make things worse?” 

“Actually, I hope it will make things easier. I hope that by my being there, people who would otherwise make things difficult for you will instead leave you alone”. 

“Oh” Gianna bit her lip, “I didn’t think… I” she laughed again, “I’ve never found myself in this sort of situation before…”

Norman smiled, pulling her to him in a gentle embrace and placing a kiss on her forehead. “Then trust me to take care of you yeah?” 

She looked up at him, “Yeah. Ok. I trust you Norman”.


	6. Chapter 6

Gianna forced indifference as she cracked open a bottle of water, sliding it across the table to Norman. Out of the last sixty women to come to his table, forty-three of them had given her dirty looks. And out of those forty-three, twenty-six of them had actually had the audacity to say something to or about her. Yes, she had been keeping count. Not that she cared, or at least she was good at faking nonchalance, and really that was all that mattered. 

“What makes you so fucking special?” the woman hissed at her. 

‘Make that twenty-seven’ Gianna thought to herself as she flicked her gaze over to meet the other woman’s angry glare. 

“A lot of things make me fucking special sweetheart” she relied as sweetly as she could. “Perhaps if you were special it would have been you last night and not me”. 

Ok so maybe they were starting to wear on her patience. But really, she still expected to be up for sainthood after dealing with it. Or at least a good character reference the next time she applied for a job. 

To Norman’s credit, he ignored most of what was directed at him. But then again, he had practice with just this sort of behavior. Gianna not only understood, but actually kind of felt sorry for him. So this is what he had meant when he said he didn’t do relationships. How could he when his so-called fans reacted so harshly to his entertaining anyone of the opposite sex? 

However, Norman was not as unaffected as she thought. In fact, he winced whenever someone approached her in a negative matter. Sure there had been those few true fans, the ones who had wished them well and told her that as long as he was happy that was all that mattered. And that was just from them spending one innocent night together. How could he ask her to be his? How could he expect her to deal with this sort of hatred, and more, on a regular basis? He knew he wasn’t worth that kind of aggravation, and yet he couldn’t help himself hoping she would want this. Want him. 

“Ready for lunch?” he whispered as the last guest left his table. “I have an hour before photo ops”

“Yeah.. sure whatever”. 

Yeah. She was definitely feeling the stress of the situation. 

He gestured for her to walk ahead of him, careful to keep a respectful distance between them until they were out of sight of the general population. It was then that he reached out and snagged her hand, pulling her to a stop. 

“I’m sorry Gianna” he said. “Really. I was selfish last night. I just wanted to get to know you. In my line of work, we have so little time to meet new people. Much less make any sort of lasting friendships. I never meant to drag you into this though”. 

Gianna smiled, resting her free hand against his cheek. “It’s just as much my fault” she admitted. “I should have known better, and yet I find I have only one regret” 

“What is that?”

“That I only kissed you once”. 

Norman stopped as Gianna gave him a saucy smile before turning and walking away. It was almost annoying the ease that she seemed to have walking away from him. 

“We could change that you know” he called out to her causing Gianna to turn and arch an eyebrow at him. 

“Oh really?” 

“Yeah… I could uh… kiss you maybe?” 

Gianna smiled. “I would like that very much. But you don’t have to balls to do it”

Her words snapped something in him. Is that really what she thought or was she just teasing him? Either way, he found he no longer cared. Stalking towards her much like an animal would its prey, he found enjoyment in the way her eyes widened and she backed up. When her back hit the wall, he slapped his palms on either side of her head. 

“I don’t what?” 

Gianna’s eyes flashed with challenge. “Have the balls. To kiss me”. 

Without any more prompting, he lowered his head, catching her lips in a searing kiss. The kind that sent pulses racing. Breaking away, he was satisfied to see they were both a bit breathless.

“Have dinner with me tonight.” It wasn’t phrased as a question. 

“Ok”

“Spend the night with me?” This time it was phrased as a question. 

“Ok”.


	7. Chapter 7

Gianna couldn’t help but laugh at herself. After everything she had experienced that day, she was still standing there sliding the keycard he had given her into the lock. Obviously she was out of her mind. And yet, she really didn’t care. At least this time there weren’t a bunch of people waiting to catch a glimpse of .. well him. 

Pushing open the door, she made sure it close before she called out “I’m here” 

Not wanting to stand there like the idiot she was beginning to think herself, Gianna tentatively moved into the hotel room. She vaguely remembered the layout from last night and this morning, so it didn’t take her long to realize why she was seemingly alone. He was in the shower. She could hear the water running. And because she had quite the imagination, she could fully picture him inside under the spray. Water and soap cascading down his broad chest and narrow hips. Suddenly she looked down at her choice of attire. Even though he had said “sleepover casual”, she suddenly felt overdressed in her tank top and yoga pants. 

‘Dammit Gianna get a hold of yourself” she mentally scolded herself before she moved to the kitchen, finding two bottles of red wine chilling in an ice bucket alongside a note written in what could only be his hand;

Gia,  
If you’re reading this I am still in the shower. Sorry it took longer than expected. I have wine chilling, but I wasn’t sure what you wanted for dinner. I figured room service to keep things nice and private. The menu is on the table in the dining room, feel free to choose whatever you would like, we will order when I get out. 

XxX,  
Norman

 

Gianna smiled. The man thought of everything didn’t he? Moving to the dining room, she easily spotted the menu, and took her time pursuing the contents. It seemed those who resideded in the Presidential suites had much better menu than the common folk. Just when she thought she had narrowed her choices down, she heard a noise coming from one of the rooms behind her. She turned, and immediately swallowed hard. There was Norman in the master bedroom, seemingly oblivious to her presence as he stood there in a pair of black sweatpants, droplets of water still cascading down his chest as he rummaged around in a drawer. 

Biting down the desire to cross to him and lick the water from his chest, she cleared her throat lightly, only slightly gratified when he jumped and turned to her. Even from this distance she could see the blush that colored his cheeks. 

“Sorry” he called out, “I’ll be out in a minute” 

“Take your time” Gianna said, moving to take in the view from the floor to ceiling windows that offered her a breathtaking view of the hotel. If only these suites had a balcony like hers did. After a minute, she felt his presence behind her. 

“Nice view huh?” he murmured, standing so close to her she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. 

“It’s not bad” she admitted. “Wish there was a balcony though. I must confess I spend more time on mine than I do in my actual room”. 

Norman chuckled softly behind her. “I can picture you there” he admitted. “A glass of red wine on the little table, and your laptop on your knees as you sit on the floor instead of in the chair. I imagine” he brushed her hair back from her neck causing goosebumps to break out across her skin, “You throwing your hair up in a messy bun, scowling at your screen…. Am I close Gia?”

“Spot on” she murmured, turning her head slightly, “Have you been spying on me?” 

Norman laughed, “No. I’m just very good at judging people. I can usually take a look at someone, get to know them a bit and then figure them out. Last night you said you write for an online publication. You drank red wine when we were together. It was easy to see the rest…”

Gianna turned so that she was now facing him. Their bodies so close she had to tilt her head back slightly to look at him. 

“And now? What do you see now Norman?” 

“I see a woman who is still very much unsure of me. I see someone who even now as she stands before me is reconsidering my invitation. I see a woman who has only had a small taste of my life and finds it very much not to her liking. And forgive me for saying this Gia, but I see someone who wants me very, very much. Which is rather a good thing, as I want her very, very much as well”. 

Gianna’s eyes widened. He definitely seemed to have her pegged. But she was never one to give in easily. 

“ Really? That’s a pretty big assumption” 

“It is” he admitted. “But if I kissed you now, would you push me away?” 

“No”

This kiss was different than the prior two they had shared. This wasn’t a testing the waters kiss, nor was it passionate and all consuming. This kiss was meaningful, sensual, and full of unspoken promise. 

“We should eat” Gianna murmured backing away. 

“We should. Have you decided on what you would like?”

‘You’ she thought, but did not say. There was time enough for that later. 

“I have. I think… there are a lot of options” 

Now he laughed. “They are. I am partial to the steak” he admitted with a shrug, “Plus it would go well with the wine I have chosen”. 

“Steak it is then” Gianna agreed. 

The pair fell into easy conversation after calling down and placing their order. It was surprisingly easy for Gianna to get comfortable with him, to open up to him in a way that she did with few other people. When the knock came, she moved to the kitchen, grabbing two wine glasses and filling them as she left him to deal with the food. It would be easiest if people didn’t know she was spending a second night with him. 

Dinner itself was an unremarkable affair. They ate, they drank, the talked about everything under the sun. Everything but the elephant in the room that is. 

“Thank you for dinner” Gianna said, dabbing her lips with her napkin. 

“You are most welcome” 

Gianna looked around the room, “So what now?” she mused sitting back in her chair. 

“We could watch a movie? Make some popcorn?” 

“Sounds like a plan”

As Norman dealt with making popcorn, Gianna settled on the couch in the main room, grabbing the remote and debating her options. Smiling to herself, she hit the button to bring up a movie she knew he had been it. It wasn’t a movie she had ever seen before, but it would be worth watching just to see his reaction, even if the movie was almost a half hour in. 

Unfortunately for Gianna, when Norman came into the room, she was standing, nose all but pressed against the screen as she unconsciously licked her lips. 

“Something wrong Gia?” 

“Uh.. no…. But uh….” oh how to word this delicately. “Is that… I mean… what was that? 

“What was what?”

Gianna hit rewind on the remote, calling the scene in question up again. “Is that…. What I think it is?” 

Norman watched the scene, immediately recognizing what it was she was looking at. 

“Is what.. What?” he asked innocently. 

Oh lord was he really going to make her say it? 

“Is that a flashlight in your pocket?”

“No”

Gianna swallowed, hating the bolt of desire that shot straight to her core. “Then is that your…. Your uh….”

“Yeah it is.. Is that a problem?” 

“A problem?” she practically squeaked. “No… not a problem at all…”

Yeah she was officially one hundred percent in over her head. And she was loving every minute of it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT (oral pleasure for both)

Norman smiled down at her. It was obvious that he had taken her off-guard, yet she was trying her hardest not to show it. 

“So” he said with a smirk, “If you’re done admiring my junk, perhaps we could decide on a movie to watch? Preferably” he added before she could speak, “One I haven’t been in”. 

Gianna gave him what she hoped was her most innocent smile. “Oh sweetheart, I have only just begun to admire your junk…” Letting her gaze drift down to his groin, she flicked her gaze back to his as she ever so slowly licked her lips. 

The corner of his mouth pulled up slightly, “We have all night” he reminded her, moving to set the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. 

“Well that’s just it isn’t it?” she murmured, running her hand down his chest, “We have tonight. Who knows what tomorrow will bring?” 

Norman swallowed hard, “What do you mean?”

“I mean you’re right…” she looked him in the eye as her hand slid lower, brushing over his penis through the sweatpants he wore. “I want you Norman. And tonight, it’s just us. No fan outside the door, no place we have to be…. I want to touch you.” she licked her lips again, “Taste you… fuck you”. 

The groan that escaped his lips was primal. “I want the same from you” he managed to get out. “But only if its something you really want”. 

“I do Norman” she whispered huskily, allowing a small noise of pleasure to escape her as she felt his member stiffen beneath her touch. Slowing dropping to her knees before him, she pulled his pants and boxer-briefs down with her. “God you weren’t kidding were you?” she murmured as she looked at his stiffened cock before her. 

Norman opened his mouth to reply, but Giana chose that moment to lean forward, licking the pre-cum off the head of his cock. Before he had a chance to get a hold of himself, she had taken all of him, an impressive feat to be sure, but that was mostly due to the fact that she didn’t possess a gag reflex. 

Gianna began to move on him slowly, savoring the taste that was one hundred percent Norman Reedus. Her eyes fluttered closed as she heard the noises coming from him, the fact that she was able to elicit them music to her ears. After several minutes of letting her have her way with him, she smiled when she felt his hand tangle in her hair before he began thrusting his hips, setting the pace that he needed. Gianna hummed in pleasure, knowing he would feel the vibration of it. 

“God Gianna” he murmured, his hips bucking faster against her mouth. She knew just what spot to hit to bring him closer to completion with every thrust. He felt how close he was, so he roughly pulled her head back. 

“What’s wrong?” she looked up at him, a look of pure confusion on her face. 

“I’m getting close” he managed to choke out between ragged breaths. 

“And? That was kind of the point” she said, suddenly taking him back in her mouth and moving her head at the pace he had set while she kept her eyes locked on his. 

It was too much. The sight of her on her knees, her mouth wrapped around his cock while her eyes stayed on his. Without thinking, he brought his hand back down to tangle in her hair before he let himself go, a hot rope of semen shooting down her throat and coating her tongue. 

Gianna continued to move on him, helping him ride out his orgasm, only allowing small hums of pleasure to get in the way. He was an intoxicating taste that she could quickly become addicted to. 

“Fuck Gia” he said when she finally pulled away, only to press a kiss to the head of his cock. 

“I take it you liked that?” 

“Fuck” he said again before he tugged her to her feet. “Your turn”

“Oh...uh… no I’m fine”. She started nervously. 

Norman regarded her for a moment, a hurricane of emotions playing through him. Had she done that simply because she thought he wanted her to? No… that couldn’t be it. Then what… he chuckled softly. 

“Have you never had someone go down on you before Gia?” 

She didn’t answer, merely blushed as she studied the carpet. 

“I thought as much” he said, stepping out of the tangled mess that had been his boxer-briefs and pants before yanking his shirt over his head. “Please allow me to be the first…” 

Gianna moaned, but said nothing else as he stood and stalked towards her, gently easing her so that she was sitting on the couch as he positioned himself between her legs, gently tugging her yoga pants down. He would go slow for her. The moment he pulled her legs free from her pants, he began peppering her skin with soft kisses and gentle bites, working his way up her legs to her thighs. As he reached her still covered core, he rubbed his nose against her inhaling deeply. 

“You smell divine Gianna” he murmured, tracing the outline of her panties with his tongue before he looked up at her, “May I?” 

“Yes” she whispered. 

Tugging her panties down with his fingers, Gianna obligingly lifted her hips to allow him to remove them, only to let out a moan of pure desire the minute he replaced his hands with his teeth to finish tugging them down. She watched him as he slid his hands back up her thighs, gently pushing her legs open farther. 

“Let me taste you” he murmured, before he leaned forward and licked her slit, causing Gianna to arch over the couch. 

He was right of course. No one had ever done this to her before. And she was naive enough not to know how good it could feel. Her hands clawed at the couch cushions as his tongue continued to explore her, first with teasing licks, until his tongue delved into her wetness lapping at her core like it was a treat. 

“God” she murmured, her head falling back. 

“Just feel” he murmured, continuing to lap at her until he felt she was sufficiently prepared and he slid first one, then two of his fingers into her. Moving slowly, he curled them against her g-spot rewarded when she began subconsciously moving her hips against his face. He let her adjust to that feeling before his mouth captured her sensitive clit, biting and sucking on it as he increased the pace and pressure of his fingers inside of her. 

“Fuck… just like that”. 

Norman smirked despite himself, glad he could bring her that first taste of pleasure this way. He couldn't wait to be buried inside of her, she was so hot and tight and wet around his fingers already. He continued his relentless assault on her senses until she was writhing beneath him, clawing at the couch, and him, and anything else her fingers could reach. As she slowly came down from her completion, Norman sat back, his mouth still glistening with the evidence of her arousal. 

“Was it as good for you as it was for me?” 

Gianna managed a weak laugh, “It was incredible you ass” she added, gazing down at him. “Had I known it could feel like that…” she trailed off, turning pink again. 

Norman chuckled, rising to sit beside her, gently turning her head so that he could capture her lips once more with is. She turned into him, leaning back and pulling him down with her, only to jerk back a moment later, looking up at him with a mixture of surprise and lust. 

“Already?”   
“Already”

Gianna laughed, but it didn’t sound like her. It was lower, breathless, seductive. “Well then, by all means Mr.Reedus” she said with one of her saucy smiles. “Shall we take this to the bedroom?” 

“By all means Ms. Lucas, let’s do just that….”

Gianna grasped the hem of her shirt, yanking it over her head and tossing it to the floor, thankful she had forgone wearing a bra. She couldn’t help but giggle as she took in the look that crossed his face as he took in the sight of her bare breasts. Leaning in, she gave him a quick peck on the lips before she jumped off and ran for the master bedroom, laughing as she did so.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut ;)

Gianna awoke the next morning, pleasantly sore all over. She snuggled closer to the warmth beside her before realizing that warmth was the still naked body of Norman. His one arm was securely wrapped around her waist, and his breath was comfortingly warm on the back of her neck. She allowed herself a small sigh, and a smile as she recounted what had transpired between them last night. 

After he had caught up with her in the bedroom, she had pounced on him, trusting him to catch her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, nipping his lower lip with her teeth before she kissed him, pouring all of herself into it. 

Norman had laid her down gently on the bed, kissing her skin before he reached over, opening the nightstand and grabbing a condom from inside. He watched her as he opened it, rolling it along his impressive length, looking for any sign that she was not ready to take this next step. Finding none, he positioned himself outside of her entrance, teasing her folds with the head of his cock  before he allowed himself to sink within her depths inch by inch. 

Gianna had whispered his name as he entered her, the stretching a welcome relief to the tension that was once again building within her. She kept her eyes locked on his as she began moving with him, arching her body and meeting his slow, almost torturous pace. After several minutes, it became obvious that while she was nearing her second orgasm of the night, he needed something more. Something he was holding back from giving himself. 

Leaning her head up, she kissed him passionately  before she whispered. "It's ok. You can give in to the urge and lose control if you want to. I'm not a doll Norman, you won't break me".

Suddenly, it was if her words had broken something in him. His thrusts became deeper, harder, almost punishing as he slid one hand up, cupping her breast before pinching her nipple lightly causing her to moan and writhe beneath him. “You want me to go harder?” he whispered hotly against her ear. 

“Yes God Norman, please  fuck me like you mean it”. 

Without hesitation he pulled out of her, only to flip her onto all fours before slamming himself roughly back inside of her. “Is this what you wanted?” he growled, thrusting into her as hard as he could. 

“Oh God yes” Gianna’s hands curled around the headboard, desperately seeking purchase as she arched herself back against him, meeting his violent thrusts. 

It didn’t take long before she felt her inner walls start to tighten, a sure sign that she was about to experience one hell of an orgasm. But when his hand slid around her, his fingers easily finding her sensitive bundle of nerves and rubbing tight circles around it,  she found herself losing all train of thought. Instead it was a whirlwind of experience, her body convulsing against his as the most powerful orgasm she had ever felt tore through her body, his name leaving her mouth on a scream of obscenities.   
Norman however was relentless, pounding into her as though the world were about to end, and for all she knew maybe it was. Eventually she felt him empty into the condom he wore, and she felt herself experience yet another orgasm at the sensation of it. 

“Oh Norman” she whispered as he pulled out, tying up the condom and discarding it before collapsing next to her on the bed, pulling her against him feeling thoroughly contented. 

That however, was only round one of many. 

The movement behind her brought Gianna back to reality with an awakening akin to having cold water dumped over her. He was supposed to be leaving tomorrow. And she would probably never see him again.


End file.
